1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus which processes image data containing character information.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image formation apparatus is equipped with a function that in the case of creating and printing print image data by interpreting a page description language (PDL), when there are two types of sheets with sheet sizes close to each other (such as the A4 size and the letter size), the image formation apparatus performs printing by regarding these sheets as being coincident in size with each other. For example, when print data prepared in the A4 size, which is a typical sheet size in Japan, is to be printed somewhere in the United States where a typical sheet size is the letter-size and when A4 sheets are not available, the above-mentioned image formation apparatus implements the function, thereby printing the print data on a letter-size sheet having the size close to the A4 size.
This image formation apparatus prints the print data on the sheet having the different sheet size from the sheet size designated in the print data, and therefore poses a problem that a toner corresponding to a portion of the print image that is out of the sheet stains the image formation apparatus or the next sheet to be fed. To solve this problem, there is also proposed an image formation apparatus equipped with functions to detect the size of a fed sheet, and to perform printing after deleting a portion of print image that would be printed out of the sheet (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H06-218979).